Relatively Insane: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 17th in the FD Vignette series. Xizor's sentencing hearing is approching, but in the meantime, the Skywalkers get visits from several relatives. Insanity and hilarity ensues and some tempers flare. Anidala and more!
1. Part 1 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone and welcome to the next vignette in the Forever Destined series, number 17 to be exact! This one will be a little lighter than the last one and the one that will follow this one. So, sit back and enjoy and let me know what you think!

Relatively Insane: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

Five days had passed since the end of the trial and the results of the trial were still all the Holonet could talk about. Since Xizor's sentencing hearing was only two days away now, rumors that his sentence would be death were running rampant and every little detail was being discussed to death. Padme was among their gossip, as her performance in the courtroom was both praised and criticized, as was her newly learned relationship to Riley Zander. Padme had wisely steered clear of any Holonet broadcasts or publications lately. She didn't want or need to hear them trash talk her father. She knew the kind of man that he once was, but that man was not her father. The wonderful man he had become was and she loved him. Anakin had assured her that was all that mattered. The Senate was still in recess and would not reconvene until after Xizor's sentencing. Her first order of business was bringing up Falleen's contract, which had been violated with Xizor's treasonous acts and she would make the motion for their membership as a Republic world to be revoked. Needless to say, it would be another stressful war of words, but it was vital that they never let the Sith have any control in the Senate again. Last time the had, war had erupted and the Jedi had shouldered the responsibility of fighting it, which in the process had cost them thousands of Clone soldier's lives and hundreds of their Jedi brethren as well. But until the hearing, she planned on enjoying her days off she had. That evening Calin Calrissian had invited them to his resort for dinner and dancing to formally celebrate. Their entire family and close friends were in attendance. They had all dressed up for the occasion, including the kids. Like their father, Luke and Jayden wore their formal tuxedos. Padme had chosen a glittering, off the shoulder, white dress that was long and slim with slits up the sides. It hugged her curves perfectly and best of all, drove Anakin wild. Leia, like her mother, had chosen a white dress with thicker straps and a more conservative collar line, appropriate for her age. Kimberly wore a sparkling pink dress that she fell in love with when they were shopping and had begged her mother for, which Padme had deemed a suitable choice for her age, given the dress was just below the knees and had sleeves, also with a conservative neck line. Jenna's was purple and also much like Kimberly's in style, only it was embroidered with white flowers and was shiny, made of shimmer silk. And so far, dinner had been enjoyable, as they shared the company of family and friends. Han wore the only frown at the table, despite their efforts to cheer him up. Anakin called their table's attention, as he rose to his feet.

"I'd like to make this evening's first toast in honor of my wife," Anakin said, as he gazed at her with loving eyes.

"Justice won out over evil, because she had the courage to stand up for what was right and refused to back down, even when threatened. To my wife Padme the most beautiful, courageous, and remarkable woman in the galaxy," Anakin said, making Padme blush.

"I second that toast. Riley said, as they all raised their glasses and drank.

"Aren't you going to toast?" Lando asked his best friend.

"Nope," Han grumbled.

"You're being childish. Senator Skywalker is the reason your mom isn't on death row," Lando reminded.

"Look, I just don't feel like celebrating!" Han exclaimed, as he stormed off.

"I apologize for Han's behavior," Calin said regrettably.

"It's okay. He's going through a lot right now," Padme replied. Leia glared at the scoundrel's retreating form and got up from the table.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Shmi asked.

"I'm going to track down that Nerf and make him apologize," Leia said.

"I don't think that's necessary, Princess," Anakin replied.

"Well, he shouldn't be so rude and I'm going to go see why he's being worse than his usual self," Leia decided. Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'll go too and make sure they don't kill each other," Luke said.

"I don't need a babysitter," Leia said, glaring at her twin.

"I'm coming, because you two have terrible tempers," Luke replied.

"Fine, come if you want to, but don't get in my way, laser brain," Leia said.

"You're so bossy. No wonder you don't have any friends," Luke jeered, but immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say, as Leia got a hurt look on her face.

"That's not true. I have lots of friends," Leia said, as she turned to their father and batted her pretty brown eyes at him.

"Of course you do, Princess," Anakin assured her, as he looked at his son.

"Luke that wasn't very nice. You should apologize," Anakin told him. Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Honestly, his sisters could get away with murder if they wanted to when it came to their father. The power they wielded over him was incredible.

"I'm sorry Leia, I didn't mean it. Let's both go find Han," he suggested.

"Okay," Leia said sweetly, as they left. Padme shook her head in amusement.

"She has you wrapped around her pinky finger and she knows it," Padme said.

"Well, guess I'm a sucker for those pretty brown eyes that she got from you," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. It was true. All three of their girls had their mother's warm brown eyes and they each wielded the power to bend him to their will. But that suited him just fine.

"I think I owe you a dance, my beautiful angel," he said, as he offered his hand to her. Padme accepted and stood up.

"Daddy, I want to dance too," Jenna called.

"Me too!" Kimberly called.

"I'll dance with you two next, I promise," Anakin told them.

"Until then, why don't you two dance with Grandpa?" Riley asked.

"Okay!" they chirped, as they each took one of his hands.

"Take it easy Riley," Jobal fretted.

"Aw Jo, you've been mothering me for the last five days. I'm fine," Riley complained. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh all right. Get out of here," he called, as she watched him lead their granddaughters onto the dance floor, much to their joy.

Jayden hopped down from his seat next.

"Natalie, will you dance with me?" he asked. She smiled and hopped down from her seat as well.

"I'd love to," she replied, as she allowed Jayden to lead her to the dance floor. Bail smiled, as he watched them go.

"Bail, how has Breha been doing lately?" Shmi asked. The Senator of Alderaan sighed.

"Not as well as we'd like. The antibiotics that Bant is using are staving off her disease from running its course, but they zap all her energy. But Barriss has been in the Archives extensively studying for the last few days. She's trying desperately to discover just what this horrible illness is," Bail said.

"Our thoughts and prayers are with her," Shmi told him. He smiled faintly.

"Thank you," he replied gratefully.

~*~

"Han...Han!" Leia called, as she and Luke followed him out to the gardens.

"What do you want, Princess," he snapped in irritation.

"I want you to apologize for being so rude. Mom did her best to help your mom, you know," Leia said.

"Maybe, but my Mom is still in prison. And you ain't getting an apology from me, so get lost," Han spat. Luke winced, as he saw the fire in his sister's eyes.

"You are such a Bantha rear! My Mom didn't have to help yours, but she did, because she cares. The least you could do is be grateful. But nooo...you'd rather be a stupid Nerf!" Leia screamed. Han glared at her.

"Well...excuuuuse me, your brattiness! I forgot I was in the presence of her Royal Highnessness, Princess Bossy herself! You know, I didn't ask for your Mommy's help. Maybe you can bat your pretty eyes at your Daddy and get whatever you want, but now with me, sister. I may be a stubborn Bantha rear, but you're the most spoiled, bratty, irritating girl I've ever met. Your brother is right. No wonder you don't have any friends," Han ranted. Luke shook his head, hoping that Han wouldn't go there. The hurt look returned to Leia's face, as tears welled in her eyes.

"That's not true Leia...honest. I didn't mean it when I said it. Dad's right. You have a lot of friends, like Mara," Luke told her.

"No...he's right. No one likes me. The other padawans think I'm mean too. I...just try so hard to be like Mom, but I'm nothing like her," Leia cried, as Luke put his arm around her.

"That's not true. Lots of people like you. The other padawans girls are just jealous, because you're so smart and pretty, just like Mom. Dad says so all the time. And well, you intimidate all the boys for the same reasons. But we're special, because we're Skywalkers. And you know that isn't always easy. I mean, sure, you're bossy sometimes, but that's how you keep me and the young ones in line. Kimberly and Jenna always want to be just like you. And Mom and Dad are really proud," Luke said. Leia sniffed.

"Thanks Lukie," she replied. Han rolled his eyes, but realized that for some odd reason, he didn't like to see her cry.

"Ahhh...stang, don't cry. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean all those things I said," Han said. Leia sniffed.

"Really?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah...you're okay, kid," Han replied. Leia smiled.

"So, is that an apology?" she asked. Han glared at her.

"Don't push it Princess," he replied. And fortunately, Leia knew when to quit. He had apologized in his own stupid Nerfherder way.

"We're going to go back. Are you coming?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, in a bit. I just need some time to myself," Han replied, as the oldest Skywalker twins retreated.

~*~

Anakin twirled her and then pulled her back into his arms, as they swayed to the soft, romantic tune. He spotted their youngest son on the dance floor and nudged his wife.

"Look over there," he said. Padme did so and smiled. Jayden and Natalie were dancing together and it was one of the most precious things she'd ever seen. And fortunately, she saw Qui-Gon with a Holo recorder capturing the whole thing on holodisc.

"True love is an amazing thing," she mentioned.

"It is. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to," he replied.

"And you don't have to. As we've said so many times, what we have is an eternal bond and commitment. A forever kind of love that so many dream of, but so few attain. We are among those few," she replied.

"Well, we don't have our glasses, but I make a toast to us and to our eternal love and unbreakable bond," he said. She smiled.

"We don't need our glasses. A kiss would be a good way for us to toast," she replied.

"I like the way you think," he said, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender, passion filled kiss. Padme stared at him dreamily, as their lips parted.

"There they are," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"The stars. There they are. The ones I see every time you kiss me," she replied. He smiled and dipped his head away shyly. Her praise always humbled him, even though she made him feel like the strongest, most handsome man in the galaxy. And to her, he was.

"Now who's blushing, love?" she teased, referring to how he'd made her blush earlier.

"That was a very lovely toast you made earlier," she mentioned.

"I meant every word and it was completely true," he replied.

"Perhaps, but it is you and our love that gives me the courage to do the things I need to and your love that gives me the courage to stand and face the adversity that I do. I know I couldn't do it without you," she replied.

"And you never have to. I will always be by your side," he promised.

"I know. I fear that things in the Senate could worsen now. Mon Mothma is out of control and I am worried about any future decisions she makes. Our future and our children's future rests on what happens in these next few weeks. And I don't trust our future in her hands when Xizor is the one pulling the strings," Padme stated.

"We'll remove her from office if we have to. I'll do it myself," he replied.

"There is a way to do it legally and I would have to have the necessary grounds to make the motion. And then we'd have to be ready for the backlash," Padme said.

"You know I will protect you with every breath in my body," he replied. She nodded.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," she said. He nodded.

"Me either," he replied, as he hugged her. He knew they would discuss this more later, but for now, they would let the subject rest and not actually speak the name of this option until they were in private.

"Let's forget all that for now. Tonight we're celebrating your brilliance," he said. She smiled, as he leaned in for another kiss. Padme rested her head under his chin, as they swayed slowly, until they noticed a commotion over by their table. Padme's father was talking to two strange people and he didn't look very happy.

~*~

Riley set two glasses of punch down for Kimberly and Jenna, as they sat in their chairs.

"Thanks Grandpa!" they chirped.

"You're very welcome," he replied, as he noticed a commotion at the entrance where security was trying to keep two people out. Riley recognized them immediately and was stunned that they were actually here. He had some correspondence with them in the past few years and he had become their favorite new joke. They couldn't get over the fact that he'd gone the straight and narrow path and actually had a real job, helping catch people like he used to be and people like they were. Of course he had never told them why he had changed, but now that everyone knew about Padme being his daughter, he supposed that he should have seen their visit coming. He sighed, as Calin approached.

"Riley, this riff raff keeps insisting that you know them," Calin said.

"I do and unfortunately they're related to me," Riley replied.

"I can get rid of them," Calin said.

"No, you can let them in. I'll handle them and keep them in line," he promised. Calin nodded in agreement and motioned for security to allow them to pass. He observed them as they approached with excited looks on their faces like this was some kind of family reunion. The man was taller than him, about Anakin's height and bore a strong resemblance to him, except his hair was kept short. He had a scar on his right cheek and another above his left eyebrow, evidence of the rough life he led. But unlike Riley, he had not lost an eye. The woman looked a little older, but younger than Riley. She was a tall, leggy brunette, about Riley's height and quite beautiful, though had a hard edge to her appearance, evidence of a harder life.

"Riley...it's so good to see you!" the woman exclaimed, as she threw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Hey, is that anyway to say hello to your baby brother and sister?" the man asked with a contagious grin. He sighed.

"He's right. You've been keeping secrets from us. So where is she?" the woman questioned, as she looked around.

"Who?" Riley asked, playing dumb. She smacked his arm.

"You know who. We want to meet the niece you've kept from us," she replied.

"Yeah, what's the big deal anyway?" the younger man asked.

"The big deal is that you two bring trouble wherever you go and I ain't crazy about that kind of stuff around my daughter or my grand babies," Riley said. The woman gasped.

"Grandchildren? We have to meet them too," she said, as the younger man chuckled.

"Grandpa Riley...wow, you have changed. Come on, we're family. Let us meet them," he said. Jobal curiously came beside him.

"Riley...aren't you going to introduce me? Jobal asked. He sighed.

"Jobal, this is my baby sister Rachelle and my baby brother Rocky. Guys, this is Jobal...my fiancée and my daughter's mother," Riley introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you," Rachelle said, as she shook her head.

"Likewise," Jobal replied politely.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked, as he came by.

"Bourbon for me," Rachelle told him.

"Scotch. Make it a double," Rocky told him. Riley rolled his eyes.

"Is that the reason you're really here? To meet your niece?" he asked. Rachelle looked wounded.

"Of course. Why would you ask that" she asked.

"Cause when I first told you that I switched sides, as you put it, you couldn't stop with the wisecracks," Riley replied.

"Well, that's before you told us why. Come on, we're family and we want to meet our niece," Rocky replied.

"Daddy, is everything okay?" Padme asked, as she and Anakin approached. He looked over his sister's shoulder, as she turned.

"You must be Padme. Oh, she's a doll," Rachelle said enthusiastically, as she surprised Padme by hugging her.

"She looks nothing like you Riley. That's definitely in her benefit," Rachelle joked. Riley gave her a sarcastic glare.

"Wow, did you come up with that one all by yourself?" Riley joked.

"Um...excuse me, but who are you?" Padme asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I am your Aunt Rachelle and this is your Uncle Rocky," she said.

"Pleased to finally meet you, kid," he said, as he hugged her. It was strange that he had called her kid, because he didn't look too much older than Padme was. Rachelle huffed.

"I can't believe you never told us about her, Riles," she complained.

"Well, you two are always too busy swindling people out of their hard earned credits. I didn't know if you'd be able to find the time to be decent," Riley retorted.

"Ouch...that's harsh big brother," she said.

"Yeah, especially considering the lot you used to run with," Rocky added.

"Daddy probably never told you or anyone else, because he's pretty protective of me," Padme said, defending her father.

"Yeah, he doesn't want any of his old crowd that he gladly walked away from or any of your crowd getting any ideas and neither do I," Anakin said, as he put his arm around her waist.

"Oooohh...and who are you?" Rachelle asked, as she got a hungry gleam in her eye. Padme put her arms around his waist.

"This is my husband, Anakin," Padme replied. Rachelle smiled.

"Wow...lucky girl," Rachelle said, as she wriggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Daddy, you said you would dance with us," Jenna whined.

"Yeah Daddy, pleeeease," Kimberly added.

"Oh, they're so darling. Are they both yours?" Rachelle asked.

"Yes, those are two of our girls," Padme replied.

"You have more?" Rachelle asked, surprised, as a little boy came bounding toward them.

"Mom, Natalie's dad is taking her home. Can we go too? I'm bored," Jayden complained.

"I told you I'd get him to apologize," Leia told Luke, as they approached.

"Leia, he didn't really apologize. I think he just wanted us to leave him alone," Luke replied.

"Whatever laser brain," Leia retorted.

"Actually, we have five," Padme said. Rachelle looked surprised.

"Wow...you're so tiny. I can't imagine you carrying one, much less five," she exclaimed. Riley rolled his eyes. Rachelle hadn't changed. She was still a loud mouth.

"Um...thanks, I think. Kids, come here. I'd like you to meet your Aunt Rachelle and your Uncle Rocky," Padme said.

"This is so exciting. You're all so adorable," Rachelle said. Luke and Leia glanced at each other, as if to say, "is this lady for real,"

"These are our oldest twins, Luke and Leia. This is our middle daughter, Kimberly, and these are our youngest twins, Jayden and Jenna," Padme said.

"Hi," they chirped, a little uncertainly.

"Sweetness, I think I still owe you a dance. Now would be a good time, I suppose," Riley said. Padme nodded, as he led her onto the dance floor.

"So...they're nice," Padme offered, as she swayed slowly to the music with her father. He smirked.

"You don't have to be nice, sweetness. They're trouble," Riley said.

"Now Daddy, I wasn't so sure about you at first either, but look at how that turned out," Padme replied. He smirked.

"I suppose you have a point," he admitted.

"How come you didn't tell me about your family? I though you said they were dead," Padme questioned. He signed.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, sweetness. It's just that they bring trouble with them as a rule. Rocky didn't get those scars just for fun. It's because they pulled scams on the wrong people. You see, our father was a lot like that scum of a step father you grew up with. He beat our mom and used to knock us around too. He eventually went too far one day and killed mom. She was a good woman. You would have liked her," Riley said.

"That's terrible. What happened to him?" Padme asked.

"I killed him for it. And I don't regret it, because it ensure that he'll never know about you, so you can see why it made me so livid when I found out what Ruwee had done to you all your life," Riley said.

"Daddy, you know I don't blame you. It's not your fault," Padme insisted.

"Well, I blame me. I should have come back to your mom," Riley replied. The important thing is that we found each other and that we're a family now. And if your siblings want to be a part of that family, we should give them a chance to earn our trust," Padme said. He smirked.

"Anakin doesn't look too crazy about them. You think he's really going to want them around?" Riley asked.

"Ani wasn't too crazy about you at first either. Besides, I think he knows that you'll be keeping a close eye on them," Padme replied.

"You bet I will. They ain't pulling their usual antics or they're out of here," Riley said.

"I'm sure they just want to reunite with you and get to know us. And who knows? Maybe they'll give up their old life like you did," Padme said. Riley smiled at her.

"I hope you're right, sweetness," he said. But he didn't want to tell her that he doubted their sincerity.

"All right, here's the deal. You can stay with Jo and I. But if I get so much as an inkling of trouble, then I'm sending you both packing," Riley stated.

"And that goes double for me," Anakin warned, as he put his arm around Padme. She smiled and leaned into his embrace. It was best if she humored her husband's over protectiveness, especially since getting him to loosen up later would lead to all kinds of fun.

"We won't let you down, big brother," Rocky said.

"We'll see," Riley replied, as they departed for home.

~*~

Padme came out of the fresher in a short, white shimmer silk negligee and saw her husband sitting by the fireplace in their large spacious bedroom, meditating. He wore only a pair of sleep pants, giving her eyes the pleasure of feasting on the sight of the gorgeous, rippling muscles that etched his entire torso, with perfect, delicious definition. She shivered with anticipation, as she slowly sat down on the futon beside the warm, crackling fire. She reached her hand out and touched his leg. He opened his eyes and met her gaze with his own.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked. He smirked.

"Never. You are a beautiful distraction," he replied. She took that as her cue and climbed into his lap, straddling his waist and locking her knees around his hips. His eyes glazed immediately with desire. She smoothed her hands over his broad shoulders.

"Your shoulders are so tight and tense," she mentioned.

"Yeah, well my shoulders aren't the only thing that's tight all of the sudden," he replied. She smirked and bit her bottom lip playfully.

"Besides that, you know how I get when I think you could be facing danger," he said.

"You shouldn't worry. I know Daddy will keep them in line. Besides, I'm hardly in any danger right now. I'm in your arms, after all," she purred, as she trailed kisses up and down his neck and finally to his chest.

"I think I can make you forget all about your worries," Padme said seductively. Anakin smirked.

"I'm sure you can," he replied, as their lips met in a feverish kiss. The lights went out, leaving only the glowing fire and the burning passion between the two lovers...


	2. Part 2 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Relatively Insane

Part 2/?

"Come in," Rachelle called, as she sat at the vanity in one of the guest rooms the next morning. Rocky opened the door and stepped inside. Riley and Jobal's apartment was a sublet of Anakin and Padme's larger penthouse and was located just beneath. It was the biggest, fanciest sublet apartment they'd ever seen, being as it was three times the size of what they were used to. And this morning, they would be going upstairs to Padme's for breakfast. To them, it would look like a mansion, she was sure.

"Are you going to ask him?" Rocky asked.

"No and I don't think we should," Rachelle replied.

"Chelle, I know he's not going to be happy, but we're in a lot of trouble," Rocky said.

"Yes and the moment he hears we got ourselves into a mess like we have, he'll tell us to pack our bags and never darken his door again," Rachelle replied.

"Not if we explain it to him," Rocky insisted.

"Ha, that will only make things worse. If he finds out we've got one of the most powerful and dangerous gangsters on Coruscant out for our blood, he'll want us as far away from Padme as we can get," Rachelle replied.

"Yeah...he sure has changed," Rocky mentioned.

"Yes...and maybe it's time we change too," Rachelle added.

"You mean go straight?" he asked. He was a little horrified by the thought.

"Yes, especially if we want to be a part of the family," Rachelle said.

"Do we? I mean, they're nice and all, but the Jedi doesn't bother you?" Rocky asked. Anakin had unnerved Rocky a lot.

"Did you see the way his children looked at him. They adore him and he adores them and Padme. We...we never had that with our father. Would it be so bad if we followed Riley's example and got out of this business while we're still in one piece and more importantly, still breathing," she questioned.

"I guess you do have a point," Rocky replied.

"Good. Now, we just have to get Riley to believe us when we tell him that we actually want to change," Rachelle said, with a sigh.

"And we have to come up with ten thousand credits to pay off Ziro," Rocky said. She sighed.

"He's going to kill us when he finds out we ran a job for Ziro the Hutt and blew it," Rachelle said.

~*~

Padme stirred her famous pancake batter, as Jenna and Kimberly stood on either side of her up on chairs.

"Okay Jenna, Mommy needs the last egg," Padme said. As carefully instructed, Jenna broke the egg on the side of the bowl and carefully emptied it out of the shell, being sure not to drop the egg shells in the batter. Padme continued to whisk the batter until the egg was mixed in.

"Okay sweetheart, you can add the cloudberries," Padme told Kimberly. She dumped the bowl of berries in and each girl watched their mother carefully fold the fruit into the batter.

"Okay, let's make the pancakes," Padme said, as she poured some batter onto the griddle. As Padme made the pancakes, she began to hear people arriving for the special family brunch they were having. But her family members didn't sound as happy as she expected. She finished the last two pancakes and placed them on top of the second giant stack. She saw her sister come into the kitchen with a sour face.

"Sola, what's the matter?" Padme asked.

"Aun Pame!" Will called excitedly.

"Well hello handsome boy," Padme replied excitedly, as she took him from Sola and kissed his head. Sometimes, she really missed having a baby around.

"Relatives. That's what is wrong," Sola replied in frustration.

"Oh no, did my Aunt and Uncle do something to offend you?" she asked.

"Oh no, it's not them at all. We received a call over the comm this morning. Obi-Wan's Great Aunt from Chandrilla is here. Duchess Nina Kenobi of the Royal Family of Chandrilla," Sola said in annoyance.

"Okaaay...I guess I don't get the problem," Padme replied.

"When I answered the comm, she thought I was Ben's maid! And then when he told her who I really was, you should have seen the look of disgust on her face!" Sola exclaimed.

"I don't remember anyone ever mentioning a great aunt Nina," Padme said.

"That's because she's pure evil and we don't talk about her," Anakin said, as he came into the kitchen, looking like he wanted a place to hide.

"Is she here?" Sola asked.

"Not yet. Obi-Wan just picked her up," Anakin replied.

"Don't you think we're overreacting a little. I'm sure she's not that bad," Padme said.

"Oh, but she is angel. If we were smart, we'd leave now," Anakin said. Padme cocked her head to the side, giving her husband a serious gaze.

"How come I've never met this Aunt before?" Padme questioned.

"Because I was only seventeen the last time she came to visit Obi-Wan. It was _that_ unpleasant," Anakin replied.

"Why exactly is she so terrible?" Padme asked.

"Oh, you'll soon find out. Prepare to meet the most judgmental woman in the galaxy," Anakin replied.

"Well...as unpleasant as she may be, we still need to be gracious hosts," Padme replied, as she kissed his cheek and placed a stack of plates in his hands. Anakin sighed. Padme had no idea how terrible the Duchess was, but she would soon find out.

"There you are Padme. I just came to see if I could help," Rachelle said, as she burst into the kitchen

"Good morning Aunt Rachelle," Padme said, as she saw her father follow her in. He looked annoyed. Rachelle surprised Padme with another hug

"Oh please darling, call me Aunt Chelle. Oh, I just can't get over gorgeous you are. I'd just love to go shopping with you later. I've got to know where you get your clothes. I'd kill to be your size," Rachelle rambled.

"Chelle, you're smothering her. Knock it off," Riley complained.

"Oh hush Riles. It's just a little girl talk. Here, let me take something in for you," Rachelle said, as she grabbed a tray and disappeared.

"She's very cheery," Padme mentioned.

"You mean annoying," Riled replied.

"Now Daddy, she's very nice," Padme scolded.

"Yeah, she's definitely excited about having a niece. But...she and Rock are still up to something," Riley replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Padme replied, as they carried more trays out. As they set them down onto the large banquet table, they saw Obi-Wan's speeder land on the veranda.

"Here we go," Qui-Gon said, with a sigh. Padme saw that Anakin's family looked like they were at a funeral. If Shmi and Elana weren't going out of their way to be gracious hostesses', then perhaps this woman was as bad as Anakin had said. She took her two youngest daughter's hands and had them stand in front of their father next to Luke and Leia. She then noticed the absence of her youngest boy. She looked over and saw her Uncle sitting on the floor with him, playing star ships.

"Jayden, sweetie, it's time for breakfast," she called.

"Can we play again later, Uncle Rocky?" he asked.

"Sure kiddo, can't wait," Rocky replied, as Jayden scampered to his mother. Padme smoothed his unruly sandy brown hair and tried wiping a smudge from his face.

"Mom..." he complained.

"Sorry baby, but I'm not sure how you managed to get dirty already," Padme replied, as Obi-Wan entered with his Great Aunt. She was not at all what Padme pictured the Duchess as. She had seen holos of Obi-Wan's long dead mother Kira, who had been very beautiful. But her Aunt even in her earlier years couldn't have been very attractive at all and age had not helped her any. She had strawberry blonde hair, which was a trait of the Kenobi line, but it was heavily streaked with gray; and not a flattering silvering like both Elana and Shmi had. She was very tall, almost Anakin's height and had a sort of masculine look, despite the dark green dress she wore. Her makeup was grossly overdone and she had what looked like a boyle to the right of her very pointed nose. She was heavyset and looked like she hadn't smiled in a decade. Obi-Wan already looked exhausted and mortified and Padme leaned toward her husband, as he put his arm around her waist.

"Okay, I think I'll just admit I was wrong now," she whispered to him. He gave her a half smile.

"Just wait until she opens her mouth," Anakin whispered back. Padme shivered, as her icy green gaze swept over them. She reminded Padme of one of the many wicked Sith witches in her many fairy tales. The woman's eyes stopped on Yan and she smiled, though it looked foreign on her face.

"Count Dooku, it is a pleasure to see you again," she said sweetly in a voice that was almost too deep to be female. Padme rolled her eyes, as the woman raised her hand to Yan, expecting it to be kissed. But Yan simply and begrudgingly shook it.

"Duchess...it's been too long," the Count lied.

"Not long enough," Elana mumbled. But the Duchess didn't hear her, because she completely ignored Elana, as she attempted to flirt with Yan.

"You remember my son, Qui-Gon," Yan said.

"Of course, my dear Kira's husband," the Duchess said, as she turned to Qui-Gon, but frowned at Shmi.

"I see you're still married to the servant," she sniped with a glare toward Shmi. Padme's mouth dropped open in disbelief, as she saw Anakin clench his fist.

"I love Shmi and we've been happily married for thirty-five wonderful years," Qui-Gon reminded sternly.

"Yes, you married her after you got her pregnant, I remember. Kira probably rolled over in her grave," Nina remarked snottily.

"Aunt Nina, I know my mother would be happy that father moved on and is happy. And Anakin and I are brothers. We're very close," Obi-Wan told her.

"Half brothers dear. You have Royal blood, after all. And he's, well, a _lovechild,_" she said, like it was the most scandalous thing ever. Padme's eyes widened, as she heard this woman basically call her husband a bastard child in front of their children.

"So nice to see you again too, Duchess," Anakin said, through barely concealed contempt.

"Yes of course, Anakin. At least you've grown up to be a decent looking young man, though you _still_ need a haircut," Nina retorted. Anakin clenched his jaw to keep from spouting something about her looking more like a man than a woman.

"Duchess, this is my wife Padme...Senator Padme Skywalker. And these are our children: Luke, Leia, Kimberly, Jayden, and Jenna," Anakin said.

"Oh my, I see you have trouble controlling yourself. You poor thing. He's made a baby factory out of you," the Duchess blurted out. Padme glared icily at her.

"Anakin and I wanted a big family, thank you," Padme retorted.

"I see. I've heard of you, Senator. Indeed, the Holonet is always talking about you, whether it be about your policies or some scandalous fashion blunder. I will never understand why your planet allows someone with such scandalous beginnings represent their planet, but I guess what can we expect from a backwater planet like Naboo," Nina said

"Hey, I don't care who you are. You ain't going to talk to my little girl like that," Riley said angrily.

"Daddy, it's okay," Padme said, as she tried to calm him down.

"No, it's not. You're in our home, Duchess, so why don't you shut your big mouth," Anakin retorted.

"Why the nerve. Obi-Wan, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Nina questioned. She exclaimed in outrage.

"You were out of line, Aunt Nina. You're being very rude," Obi-Wan said, mortified.

"Yeah, you can't talk to our parents like that!" Leia said.

"It's okay Princess. Why don't you kids go start eating," Anakin suggested.

"Yes, children should be seen and not heard," Nina added.

"That's a dumb thing to say," Luke blurted out, making his siblings giggle. And as always, Jayden and Jenna would be the ones that would ease their tension into laughter.

"What's that thing on your face?" Jayden asked.

"This, child, is a beauty mark," Nina said, referring to the ugly, hairy wart on her face. Jayden wrinkled his nose.

"It looks gross," Jayden retorted. Chuckles and suspicious coughs ensued, as Nina glared at the boy.

"Yeah, is it a wart?" Jenna asked. There were more undisguised chuckles.

"No dear, it is a beauty mark. If you're lucky, you'll have one someday," Nina answered. Jenna looked horrified, as she turned to her mother.

"But I don't want an ugly thing on my face. Mommy, am I going to get a wart on my face when I get old?" Jenna asked desperately. Padme smiled.

"No baby, you're too pretty. No ugly marks for you," Padme answered, easing her daughter's fears.

"But Dad, I thought only amphibians got warts," Jayden said, making Nina turn red.

"Yep Jay, only amphibians get warts. Let's go eat Mommy's pancakes," Anakin said, smirking at Nina.

"Yes, let's eat. I do hope the food is better than the company and the manners," Nina spat. Obi-Wan looked helplessly mortified.

~*~

"You have thirty minutes," Whie said, as he let Aurico into Xizor's cell.

"Hello father," Xizor said calmly.

"For someone who will soon be sentenced to death. You're extremely calm," Aurico said.

"I told you that I have a plan father. You must trust me," Xizor replied.

"I would if you would tell me what you're going to do," Aurico hissed. Xizor smirked and reached into his pocket, before pulling out a datacard.

"What's this?" Aurico asked.

"It's not for you. I need you to give it to someone by the name of Garen Muln," Xizor instructed.

"That guard that works for you? But he used to be a Jedi," Aurico said. Xizor smirked.

"Garen lacks a certain moral conscience, thus why he eventually left the Jedi. Trust me, Muln will do anything for the amount of money I'm about to pay him," Xizor replied. Aurico pocketed the disc.

"I hope you're right about this," Aurico said. Xizor smirked again.

"Trust me. I'll soon be free of this imprisonment and then I will enact my revenge, starting with Padme Amidala Skywalker," Xizor said dangerously.

~*~

"Wow, I'm full. That was a fantastic breakfast, sweetness," Riley said.

"Thanks Daddy," Padme replied, as Threepio started clearing the dishes from the table.

"She definitely didn't learn to cook from you, Riles," Rachelle teased.

"Yeah, I remember that one time you tried to cook. The whole house nearly burned down," Rocky joked.

"You two are a couple of real comedians," Riley replied sarcastically.

"Padme, I was hoping I could spend the day with you and the children," Rachelle said.

"Sure. I think Anakin is taking the boys to the Temple to spar for a few hours. But I was going to take the girls shopping anyway if you'd like to come," Padme replied.

"I'd love to," Rachelle replied.

"Yeah, we should be going boys. Are you and Ryoo coming?" Anakin asked his brother.

"Of course he's not coming. My nephew is going to show me around Coruscant. Your mother used to love it here. It's really too bad you abdicated your throne. Seeing you as Prince of Chandrilla would have made her very happy," Nina said.

"Mom would be happy that I'm doing what I love to do and that's being a Jedi and raising a family," Obi-Wan replied.

"If you say so. Shall we go?" she asked.

"Well, Sola probably wants to change the baby first," Obi-Wan replied, as Sola took Will into the other room.

"They're coming?" Nina asked in mild disgust.

"Of course Aunt Nina. They're my family," Obi-Wan replied with a hint of frustration in his voice. Anakin admired his brother's control. He had to keep reciting "Force choking is bad" in his head over and over since the Duchess had arrived. Anakin kissed Padme goodbye, as he rounded the boys up. They all said their goodbyes to each other, as they parted ways for the day.

~*~

Garen gulped down another afternoon cocktail, as he waited for the meeting he'd been called to.

"Garen Muln?" Aurico asked.

"That depends on who's asking," he replied.

"I'm King Aurico," he replied.

"Pleased to meet you then. Can I get you a drink?" Garen asked.

"No, I have a job for you from my son. Are you interested?" Aurico asked.

"That depends too. How much am I getting paid?" Garen replied.

"Well, if you could find us a private room, my son's recording has all the details," Aurico replied, as held up the holodisc.

"There's a room in the back," Garen said, as he led Aurico there, drink in hand and shut the door behind them. Aurico activated the disc and Xizor's hologram appeared.

"Greetings Garen. As you know, I will soon be sentenced to death by the Republic, but I am willing to purchase my freedom. One million credits is what I will pay you in advance to deliver the second recording on this disc to a bounty hunter named Bane. He and his gang do business in a dingy little bar down by The Docks. Deliver my message to them along with the other credit chip and the credit chip with your name on it is yours and you are a very rich man," Xizor said, as the hologram faded.

"So, are you interested?" Aurico questioned. Garen smirked.

"For one million credits in advance, you can consider the job done," Garen replied.

"Excellent," Aurico stated.

~*~

Padme and Rachelle came out of the boutique with the girls in tow.

"Shopping is always so much fun and so is having someone to go with," Rachelle gushed.

"The girls needed a few things anyway. They're growing so fast," Padme replied, as they reached the speeder.

"Yes and I saw that other thing you bought when they weren't looking," Rachelle said slyly, making Padme blush. Rachelle chuckled.

"Oh don't be shy sweetie. I'd be buying those kinds of outfits too if I had a man as sexy as yours," Rachelle whispered to her. Padme smiled at her antics, as she strapped her younger daughters in back.

"Mommy, can we get ice cream?" Jenna asked.

"Well, you were very good in the store, so I suppose we can treat ourselves," Padme replied. Jenna and Kimberly cheered.

"Well, well, we've been looking all over for you, Zander," a man said, as he and a few others approached.

"Yeah, Lord Ziro has an issue with you, so if you'll kindly come with us, then maybe we'll let you keep breathing," another said.

"Who's your lovely friend? I bet Ziro would love to meet her too," the third one said, as he eyed Padme.

"Don't touch her. Ziro's business with me and you'll leave her out of this," Rachelle hissed.

"Sorry, but you owe Lord Ziro a lot of money. She and the brats will go a long way in paying him," the fourth said, as two of them surrounded Padme.

"NO!" Rachelle cried, as two restrained her, as the other two grabbed Padme, who screamed.

"Mommy!" the girls cried.

"I got her. Get the brats," one told the other.

"Sentry security...activate!" Padme called, as she thought quickly in order to protect her daughters. A glass dome closed over the speeder and an alarm went off.

"Stang...forget the brats, let's get out of here!" he called, as the men dragged Padme and Rachelle away, leaving her crying daughters behind. Anakin had installed the security system for his family's protection and would know immediately if the security system had been activated.

~*~

"Those kids fight pretty impressively," Rocky said, as he and Riley watched Luke spar with Mara and Jayden spar with another padawan.

"Yeah, you definitely don't want to mess with a Skywalker. If you want a real show, just wait until you see my son-in-law in action," Riley said.

"I'll take your word for it. He's not someone I'd want to cross," Rocky replied. As Anakin monitored Jayden's spar, his comlink started buzzing with a loud alarm. Anakin took it out of his pocket, as fear washed over his face. Riley jogged over to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's the alarm for the security system I installed in Padme's speeder," Anakin replied, as he opened the comm channel with the speeder's comm system.

"Padme...what's going on?" he called.

"_Daddy..." _he heard Leia say with a choked sob. She was crying.

"Leia...what's wrong. Where's Mommy?" Anakin asked

"_Some bad men came up to us. They were looking for Aunt Rachelle. They said someone named Ziro wanted to see her, but then they took Mommy too. They were going to take us, but Mommy activated the security system," _Leia explained, as she sobbed.

"Anakin, give me the tracking device," Qui-Gon called. Anakin tossed a small object to him.

"Listen Princess, Grandpa Qui-Gon is coming to get you and your sisters. Daddy and Grandpa Riley are going to go find Mommy. You just sit tight," Anakin told her. Leia sniffed.

"_Okay. I love you Daddy," _Leia said.

"I love you too and your sisters," Anakin replied. Riley glared at Rocky, as he barreled toward him.

"It's not what you think!" Rocky cried, as Riley grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You got involved with Ziro the Hutt! I think it's exactly what it looks like!" Riley growled.

"We wanted to tell you! We took a job and it went bad and we owe him money. But we really did want out. That's why we came to you!" Rocky said.

"I knew it! I knew you'd just bring trouble with you," Riley growled.

"You're no saint either! We didn't mean to get involved with Ziro and we certainly never intended to endanger Padme," Rocky exclaimed.

"Why should we believe you?" Riley questioned.

"Because it's the truth. I can sense his intentions were never evil, but you better hope she's not hurt or you'll never be able to redeem yourself," Anakin said sternly. It was taking ounce of control he possessed not to lose his temper on Rocky and every bit of control he had to keep his fear at the thought of his angel in the hands of a Hutt.

"Let's get going. Ziro's lair is way down in the lower levels," Riley said.

"Dad, we want to come too!" Luke called. Anakin turned to his sons and nodded.

"Okay, let's go," he replied, as the five of them headed out.


	3. Part 3 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Relatively Insane

Part 3/?

Swanky, badly played music blared in the chamber, as Ziro the Hutt, Jabba the Hutt's Uncle, enjoyed his latest meal. A female Twi'lek dancer held a large handmade fan and did the task that had been ordered of her, which was keeping her Master cool.

"Lord Ziro, we brought you Rachelle Zander," one of his many goons said, as he dragged Rachelle before him.

"Where's her brother? He owes me money too," Ziro said, as he spoke in basic.

"The brother wasn't with her, but we brought someone else that was with her. And I bet you can make a fortune off this one," he replied.

"Let me go!" Padme cried, as two men dragged her forward.

"Your business is with me, Ziro. Let her go," Rachelle pleaded. But Ziro could now see the woman that was brought to him.

"Now why would I do that?" Ziro asked, as he slithered toward Padme.

"Oh yes…you'll fetch a pretty price on the market," Ziro said.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Padme spat.

"Oh really?" Ziro mocked her, as he put his hands on the place where his hips would have been if he had any.

"I'm Senator Padme Skywalker of Naboo and I demand that you release us now, lest you wish to be arrested for kidnapping, which is exactly what will happen when my husband comes for me," Padme replied. Ziro chuckled.

"Oh, you have a tongue, but your new Master, whoever that turns out to be, will cure you of that. Oh this just keeps getting better. I have the wife of the Chosen One! I'm going to make a fortune!" Ziro said.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. My husband will be here any time with his battalion of Clone Troopers and you'll be going to prison. However, if you let us go, then perhaps, we can negotiate a deal," Padme replied. Ziro and his men laughed.

"Oh, she is entertaining! Sorry sweet cheeks, but the Jedi don't know where this place is. It's well hidden and you'll be on your way to your new owner before they find you. Have the other slave girls make her presentable, while I contact someone who will be very interested in her," Ziro ordered to his men.

"No…" Padme cried, as she struggled and dug her heels in, as he tried to drag her. But the burly guard only chuckled and lifted her with one arm like she was nothing and carried her off, kicking and screaming.

"What do you want us to with this one, boss?" another guard asked, pointing to Rachelle.

"Lock her up. I'll decide how I want to kill her later," Ziro replied. Rachelle didn't fight, as she was led away. Guilt was eating her alive inside. The only beacon of hope she had was her brothers, for Anakin might not know where Ziro's lair was, but Riley and Rocky did…

~*~

"Master…" Ysanne said, as she bowed before his throne.

"What is it, Iceheart?" Sifo-Dyas questioned.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your meditation…but Ziro the Hutt is insisting that he speak with you. He claims he's actually captured Senator Skywalker," Ysanne said. The Sith Master's interest was immediately peaked at the mention of her. Ysanne had to suppress a snarl. Her Master's obsession with that woman and the Chosen One was sickening. He watched them through the Holonet and kept tabs on them as much as possible.

"It is amusing that Ziro thinks he'll be able to hold onto her. If I thought he could, I would send an agent to retrieve her. Unfortunately, Skywalker will arrive soon and for the moment, Ziro's usefulness as our agent will be nullified. Put the comm call through to my personal station. I will humor him and at the same time, I will remind the lovely Padme that, while she's not yet within my reach, she soon will be and that I haven't given up on claiming her," Sifo said.

"Then you plan to allow Xizor to carry out the ludicrous and reckless plan you foresee him initiating?" Ysanne asked.

"Oh yes, my visions on that matter look very promising. That fool will create mass chaos and we will capitalize on the opportunity," Sifo replied.

"Master, I may I ask exactly what your visions have foretold?" Ysanne asked.

"You may not. Is my new ship complete?" he asked.

"Yes…your new massive battleship is ready," she replied.

"And my new weapon?" he asked.

"The Ion canon is nearly complete. I expect that it will be fully operational by the end of the week," she stated.

"I want it tested and ready in three days," Sifo responded.

"Of course, my Lord. I will persuade our technicians to work harder," Ysanne replied.

"Excellent. You have the makings of a great apprentice," Sifo said.

"Thank you Master," she replied, as she left him. He walked over to his comm station and accepted the incoming transmission.

~*~

"Where is this place?" Anakin asked, as Riley navigated the alleyways of the lower levels.

"Not too much further. Ziro doesn't like to be found," Rocky called.

"I know. We've been wanting to bust him for years," Anakin called back. Riley smirked.

"Now you'll get your chance," Riley said, as he turned another corner and stopped. In the near distance sat a building-like fortress. It looked like a club in a block of more clubs and dingy cantinas, thus why it was so inconspicuous.

"They ain't gonna just let us in, so be ready," Riley advised, as he flipped the safety off both his blasters, before tossing one to Rocky. Anakin and the boys had their light sabers, while Anakin also holstered a Sentry blaster on his belt.

"Let's go," he said, as they moved in.

~*~

"Master Tyrannus, it is an honor to speak with you in person at last," Ziro said.

"My apprentice says that you've acquired something of interest to me," Sifo-Dyas stated.

"I have. Bring her in boys," Ziro called. Padme whimpered and struggled, as the two burly guards dragged her into the room. She'd been forcibly dressed in a silver mini skirt and matching cropped top, which left her midsection bare. The ensemble was complete with a thick manacle around her neck.

"As you can see, I've captured the illustrious Senator Skywalker. Now, let's talk price," Ziro said. Sifo-Dyas let his eyes drink in the sight of the prize before him.

"So lovely to finally see you again, my dear. You are as beautiful as ever," Sifo said.

"Sifo-Dyas, I should have known you were behind this," Padme spat. He chuckled.

"Your fire is so exhilarating! But I'm afraid I had nothing to do with your capture. It is pure coincidence. To know that you'll soon be my Queen thrills me. Once I have you, the rest will fall into place. Your husband will become my soldier and the galaxy will be mine at last," Sifo-Dyas said.

"I will never be yours! Nor will Anakin ever serve you!" Padme spat.

"Excuse me, we were discussing price," Ziro demanded. He didn't like being ignored.

"Yes, of course. For this exquisitely beautiful woman, you can name your price. No figure is too much for me to pay for the one that is the key to the power of the Chosen One," Sifo said. Credit signs could almost be seen lighting up in the greedy Hutt's eyes.

"In that case, I want to ten million for her," Ziro stated.

"Done. Have your men take her to the Docks. A man named Bane, one of my new top agents, will pay you. Tell your brutes to be gentle with her. She is extremely valuable to me," Sifo said.

"Nooo!" Padme cried, as she struggled with them.

"It's done then," Ziro stated. Sifo-Dyas knew they only had mere moments until Anakin arrived, but he would play along, as long as the opportunity was open. He knew this wouldn't pan out, but it did not change anything he had planned for the near future.

~*~

Anakin swiped his blade through another droid, as they made their way to the entrance of Ziro's lair. Human and alien guards and bounty hunters alike poured from the entrance. Anakin saw them activate the alarm and decided that he'd had enough with wasting time with these adversaries. Riley and Rocky fought off oncoming foes, as Luke and Jayden fought their own off with twin sapphire blades. Suddenly, the doors of the entrance were ripped off the hinges and those remaining in Anakin's way fell unconscious to the ground suddenly. Luke and Jayden smiled, as they extinguished their blades and followed their father. Riley smirked at Anakin's handy work, as Rocky stared in awe.

"I told you not to piss him off. He can kick your ass without even touching you," Riley joked, as they followed them inside.

~*~

As the men tried to drag Padme toward the back room's exit, the compound's alarm blared to life.

"It looks like your lair has been compromised. It looks like we won't be making that deal, after all. Till we meet again, my dear, for I assure you it will be soon," Sifo-Dyas said, as his hologram disappeared.

"Nooo…" Ziro cried, as he flailed his short, stubby arms.

"Get her to the transport," Ziro ordered. Padme stomped on the huge guard's foot. But he only chuckled. He was like a wall of muscle and she yelped, as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"If you want to keep breathing, then you'll put her down now," Anakin said. Padme smiled in relief.

"Anakin!" she called, as her sons flanked their father, ready for battle if need be. The burly brute laughed.

"Make me, pretty boy," he taunted.

"There must be all muscle and no brains in that head of yours, tubby, because I don't think you know who you're dealing with," Riley taunted, as he stood by Luke, after sending Rocky to find Rachelle.

"Sorry, but I have orders from Lord Ziro to take her to his transport and you weaklings aren't going to stand in my way," he growled. Anakin smirked, as his eyes slowly darkened. The permacrete walls began to crack around them, as the compound shook. The very large man looked alarmed for a second, but then smirked.

"Your tricks don't scare me, Jedi," he said. Anakin smirked back.

"Then I guess I'll have to fight you in hand to hand combat," Anakin suggested. The man chuckled.

"Oh, this will be good," he laughed, seemingly oblivious to the sudden silver aura surrounding the Jedi. The guard tossed Padme down behind him and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm gonna enjoy smashing your face in," he boasted.

"Go for it. I'll even give you the first punch," Anakin suggested. The man chuckled, wound up, and drove his fist toward Anakin's face. It connected with Anakin's jaw. But the man was horrified when he pulled his fist back. There was a slight red mark on Anakin's face and his head was only turned slightly sideways. He shook his head and moved his jaw. The burly man looked astonished that the Jedi was still standing and unfazed.

"Not bad. My turn," Anakin said, as his aura flared around him. He punched the wall of muscle squarely in the gut. The man dropped to his knees and doubled over, howling in pain.

"Guess I win," Anakin said, as he walked past him. He growled and swung his fist at Anakin again. The Jedi evaded him and thrust his elbow into the man's nose, breaking it. Blood gushed from his nose. Anakin Force pushed him head first into a pillar. The man's excessive weight broke it. He fell unconscious to the ground, as permacrete fell around him. The other guards drew their weapons, but they were no match for the two young padawans or Riley. Anakin helped Padme to her feet and she leapt into his arms. He smiled and spun her around, before setting her on her feet again.

"Are the girls okay?" Padme asked.

"They're fine. Father went to get them," Anakin replied.

"Hey Anakin, I think someone is trying to escape," Riley said, as he pointed to the corner of the room. There was a very small hole in the wall, created by Anakin when he shook the compound. Ziro was so frightened that he had attempted to fit himself through the hole to escape. But he was far too fat and was now stuck. Anakin shook his head in amusement, as Riley went over and stomped on his tail.

"Yeeoowwww!" Ziro cried, as he cowered. Riley grabbed his slimy tail and pulled him back through, before pointing his blaster at the Hutt's head.

"I should blow your slimy head off for taking my baby girl, but prison will be a far better way to see justice is served," Riley said.

"You're under arrest, Ziro," Anakin said, as Rex arrived with his men.

"What for? I didn't do anything," Ziro insisted.

"You kidnapped a Senator," Anakin stated.

"I didn't know my boys were going to bring her. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was going to let her go," Ziro lied.

"You tried to sell me to Sifo-Dyas," Padme spat. Ziro cringed.

"Well, that adds enslavement and human trafficking charges to your kidnapping charge. That's an easy thirty years," Anakin said.

"My nephew Jabba won't let you get away with this," Ziro insisted, as he was dragged out to the prison transport with the rest of his men.

"Oh Riley, I'm so sorry. You have to know I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry Padme. Are you all right?" Rachelle asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine and I know you didn't mean for it to happen," Padme said.

"She's more forgiving than me. I should tell you two to get off Coruscant and never come back! Padme almost fell into the hands of the Sith, thanks to your idiocy!" Riley roared.

"Riles please…" Rachelle whined.

"Don't get cute with me, Chelle. I'm serious, dammit!" Riley ranted.

"Now Daddy, they are very sorry and I accept their apologies," Padme said, trying to calm him.

"Apologies don't cut it sweetness," Riley replied.

"But Daddy, I think they really want to get away from this life. I think they deserve a chance; the same chance I gave you," Padme said, as she batted her eyes at him and looked at him the same way her daughters looked at Anakin. Riley softened immediately and sighed.

"You two are pretty lucky she's so forgiving," Riley told them.

"I agree. Normally my first reaction would be to get you as far away from Padme as possible. But since I can sense you genuinely want to make things right, then I'll let Riley make the final decision. You did lead us to arresting Ziro and we've been after him for a long time and Padme isn't hurt, so I suppose I can give you a chance too," Anakin said. Padme smiled and hugged her husband.

"We won't let you down again, Riles. We promise," Rachelle said. He sighed.

"Then you can still keep staying with Jobal and I. Maybe there's a place for you here, after all. Besides, it's about time I taught you two how to actually work for a living," Riley said. Rachelle and Rocky hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah, you're not out of the woods yet. We'll be watching you," Riley warned.

"All right, let's get out of here and go home," Anakin said, as Padme hugged both of their sons.

"Good idea. Let's get back to the Temple. I'm sure the girls are worried," Padme said, as they left Ziro's damaged and now empty compound.

~*~

Patience was always something Obi-Wan Kenobi had always had a wealth of. Indeed, he had often teased his baby brother about his lack of patience and his habit of rushing head first into everything. But patience had its limits and Obi-Wan was reaching those limits with his Great Aunt.

"It has been so nice seeing you again, Chancellor. You shouldn't listen to the critics. Our home planet is very proud of the job you're doing," Nina said. Sola rolled her eyes. This woman was drawn to powerful people and wealth like a moth to a flame. She'd never seen someone kiss more backside than Obi-Wan's irritating Aunt. The Duchess was almost irrelevant in Chandrilla's government anymore; merely a figurehead in their society and a right afforded to her by birth. But to hear the Duchess tell it, she was highly involved in all of Chandrilla's major legislation. Sola wanted to claw her eyes out. The girls were bored to death. Will was thankfully sleeping in the hover stroller and her husband was almost at his wits end. It was painfully true when people stated that you don't pick your relatives; you just get stuck with them.

"Thank you Duchess, it was wonderful to see you as well. Thank you for your sympathy. Losing my Xizor has been so hard on me," Mon said, glancing at Obi-Wan and Sola.

"Yes it is truly a travesty that the accusations against him have produced such an outcome. Don't you agree, Obi-Wan?" Nina asked.

"No, I'm afraid I don't, Aunt Nina. He's guilty and if you're finished here, we should be going," Obi-Wan replied.

"You shouldn't be so rude," Nina scolded. Sola rolled her eyes again. She actually had the nerve to accuse _him_ of being rude.

"Obi-Wan, I was never aware that you are of Royal Chandrillian blood," Mon mentioned.

"It's not something I usually talk about. My mother was a wonderful woman, even if I don't remember her," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, she was such a bright star. Far better than that peasant Qui-Gon married after her," Nina bothered. Obi-Wan clenched his fist.

"Aunt Nina, Shmi is a wonderful woman and the only mother I've ever known," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Yes, yes, I know," Nina replied, brushing him off.

"Well, good day to you all. If you'll excuse me, I need to return to my duties, Mon said.

"Good day Chancellor," Nina said, with fake politeness.

"Well, where to now? That was such a delightful visit," Nina said.

"Let's go to the Galactic Amusement Park!" Ryoo suggested enthusiastically. Nina scoffed.

"Surely you jest, child," she remarked.

"How about the Galactic zoo?" Pooja suggested.

"The zoo sounds nice," Sola said, as he continued her sentence under her breath.

"We could feed you to the Gondarks," Sola said darkly, so only her husband could hear. He coughed suspiciously.

"The zoo? That's a dreadful idea. I want to see an opera showing," Nina said.

"There isn't a showing until this evening, so why don't we give you a tour of the Temple," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Oh, all right, if you insist. I suppose I'd like to see the place you gave up the throne for," Nina said, as she walked ahead.

"I swear she's not going to live to see tomorrow," Sola hissed.

"You may right," Obi-Wan agreed…


	4. Part 4 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 4! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Relatively Insane: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/5

"Mommy!" Jenna and Kimberly called, as they arrived at the Temple. Padme hugged all three of her daughters tightly.

"I'm so sorry you were scared, but Mommy's fine," she told them.

"Word of Ziro's arrest is all over the Holonet and everyone wants to buy you a drink. We've been after that slimy worm for a long time," Qui-Gon said, as he congratulated his son.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Rocky was the one that knew where his current hideout was," Anakin replied.

"Yeah, don't thank them too much. They shouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place," Riley said, chiding them.

"Oh, like you never worked for Jabba," Rocky retorted.

"That ain't the point, junior," Riley retorted.

"Now Daddy, it was because of Uncle Rocky that you and Ani found me so quickly," Padme reminded.

"She's right, so you can't kill me," Rocky joked.

"Well, as long as everyone is okay. That's what matters," Qui-Gon replied.

"Yeah, we never thought we'd actually end up helping the Jedi, but we're sure glad to be rid of that nasty Hutt," Rocky added.

"Yes, so this is the Jedi Temple? Impressive. You should show us around," Rachelle suggested.

"We can do that," Padme agreed, as they proceeded to take them on a tour.

~*~

Garen parked his speeder and hopped out. The Docks were a filthy, dangerous place. He had heard whispers from Xizor's associates about this new bounty hunter named Bane. The word was he was more ruthless and efficient that Jango Fett. They said he possessed absolutely no conscience and very little was known about him, because only a select few his gang actually lived to know him. Everyone else that had been unfortunate enough to cross paths with him didn't live to tell about it. Until recently, Bane had operated mostly in the outer rim. But now, as one of the Sith's new top assassins, his reputation was quickly becoming known in the core worlds. But Garen didn't care. He just had a one million credit payday for delivering the information. The ramifications didn't affect him and that was all he cared about. He approached the designated dock where the gang of bounty hunters stood, each puffing on a death stick. He recognized the only female. Her name was Aurra Sing and she had once been a Jedi as well a very long time ago, but left to become an assassin when the life of a Jedi did not suit her. They raised their blasters to him.

"Wait…I bring a message to you from Prince Xizor," Garen said. A short, humanoid man, though he was not actually human, wearing a tall, billed hat, held up his hand, signaling them to stand down. He removed the death stick from his mouth.

"Yes. I've been expecting you," he said in a peculiar accented voice. Garen took the data disc out of his cloak and handed it to the bounty hunter.

"Thank you," Bane rasped, as he played the recording. Xizor's hologram appeared before them.

"_Greetings Lord Bane. I would like to hire you and your associates for a mission. As you know, I am about to be sentenced to death by the Republic, but I am willing to purchase my freedom. On the eve of my sentencing, I have inside information that I will be transferred to the Death Row block at the Coruscant Maximum Security Prison. I assume that for ten million credits, it would be no trouble for you and your talented associates to break me out. If you accept, then you will meet my father tomorrow morning at Andar Dahn's Cantina for payment,"_ Xizor stated.

"Ten million? Is this rich freak serious?" one of his goons exclaimed.

"That's two million a piece," another said.

"Wow, you can do math," Aurra said sarcastically.

"Are we gonna take it, boss?" the forth asked. Bane smirked.

"Course we are," Bane replied. It was all a part of Sifo-Dya's plan, but he was the only one privy to that information.

"_I do hope you choose to accept, but if you'll be so kind, please make sure you kill the messenger I sent. I want to tie up any lose ends," _Xizor said, before the hologram disappeared. Garen's eyes widened, as he realized Xizor's betrayal.

"No…wait!" Garen cried, as they all raised their blasters.

"Sorry, nothing personal. It's just business," Bane rasped. Garen ignited his light saber to block them. But as all five of them fired, he couldn't evade them all. He was pumped full of laser bolts in the chest and head. He fell to the ground and his light saber extinguished upon contact, as rolled away. As Garen died, he realized his errors and that Obi-Wan had been right about everything all along. He realized that the ramifications did in fact affect him. By working for Xizor, he had signed his own death certificate. He would now have to seek forgiveness in whatever afterlife awaited him.

"Dump the body," Bane ordered. Two of his men tossed Garen in the lake-like sink hole of water, as they left.

~*~

"And then Dad used his powers and whoosh…none of them were left standing!" Jayden animatedly explained to his mother, as they arrived home.

"You and Luke both fought very well. We're very proud," Anakin told his youngest son.

"Yes, Mommy is very lucky that her big strong boys came after her when she was in trouble," Padme said, as she kissed both Luke and Jayden on the cheek.

"Oh Padme…what is going on? It's all over the news. They're saying you were at Ziro the Hutt's lair? What in the name of all that's good were you doing in such a place, particularly in such a dangerous part of Coruscant?" Jobal fretted, as she came out of the kitchen.

"I'm fine Mom. It was just a bit of a situation, but the good news is that Anakin has arrested one of Coruscant's biggest gangsters," Padme said.

"That's wonderful, but my question was why were you in the middle of it? But you don't have to explain, because your father is going to do that," Jobal said, as she glared at Riley.

"Now Jo, don't be getting your panties in a twist. I handled it," Riley replied.

"Don't brush me off, Riley Zander," Jobal said, as she followed him. Padme rolled her eyes. She knew her parents loved each other, but they also loved to bicker and banter with each other as well.

"Jobal, it's our fault. Ziro had some unfinished business with us and tracked me down. Padme just happened to be with me. We're so sorry. We never meant for Padme to end up in the middle," Rachelle explained.

"I knew it! I knew you'd be nothing but trouble! My daughter has enough enemies out there, trying to hurt her without adding your kind of trouble to the mix!" Jobal cried.

"Mom…it's okay. I don't blame them, because they really never meant any harm. They're ready to leave that life, like Daddy did," Padme explained.

"Oh sweetie, I know you want to believe they'll change, but you are far too trusting at times. Besides, your father has probably already told them to start packing," Jobal said.

"Well Jo, Padme has already forgiven them and I really do think they want to change, so they're gonna work with me. I'm going to try and make something decent and honest out of them. I owe it to my Mom to give them a chance," Riley explained. Jobal softened a little, as she turned to the younger Zander's.

"Well, if you're serious about turning over a new leaf, then I guess I can trust Riley to keep an eye on you. Are you okay with this, Anakin?" Jobal asked. Her daughter's husband was notorious with not trusting people who had intentionally or unintentionally brought harm Padme's way. There had been a time that he hadn't trusted Jobal herself or Riley for that matter. She knew she probably didn't have too much to worry about. Those who tried to hurt her daughter usually ended up in prison or dead at Anakin's hands eventually.

"Well, Padme wants to give them another chance, so I'm willing to let Riley see if he can clean them up. Th work he and Zia do isn't for slouches, so if it's what Padme wants, they can stay. I don't think we have to worry about them trying to cross me or anything," Anakin replied. Padme wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled against his chest with a smile.

"Believe me, we've been called crazy from time to time, but stupid we ain't," Rocky replied.

"Well, I guess it's settled then," Jobal stated, as Shmi and Elana arrived, carrying bags of groceries.

"Hi Mom, Grandmother. What's going on?" Anakin asked, as he took some of their bags.

"Well, the Duchess is leaving tomorrow morning, so she had requested that we all have dinner together in her honor of course. So instead of tonight being a nice family dinner as usual, we will have to contend with the rudest woman in the galaxy again," Shmi huffed in annoyance.

"Boy, this woman is really into herself," Riley mentioned.

"Yes. The good news is that Yan is bringing quite an assortment of wine," Elana replied.

"Good. We'll need wine to get us through another evening with the Duchess of ugly," Anakin said, causing the rest of them to snicker.

"Well, I suppose we should go up and change. Go on up kids and change into some nice clothes for dinner. I'll be up in a minute," Padme told them. The kids grumbled, but obeyed their mother. Jobal joined Shmi and Elana in the kitchen, while everyone else went to prepare for the dinner no one really wanted to attend.

~*~

"What do we have, Commander?" Zia asked, as she and Mace arrived at The Docks.

"A floater, ma'am," Cody replied.

"You called us down here for that?" Mace asked.

"We would have just called the regular authorities and took him to the city morgue, but we found this nearby," Rex said, as he handed a light saber to Mace.

"Usually bodies are dumped in this sink hole don't float, because the water is so dense. How did you find it?" Zia questioned.

"We got lucky. His clothes got caught on the sharp edge of a barrel. Someone spotted it and called it in," Rex explained.

"Have you identified the Jedi?" Mace asked.

"Yes, but that's the thing. He used to be a Jedi," Rex replied.

"Who is it?" Zia asked.

"Garen Muln," Rex answered. Mace and Zia exchanged concerned glances.

"Have you determined the cause of death?" Mace asked.

"Well, the medical examiner hasn't finished yet, but he has about twelve blaster wounds both in the head and chest," Rex replied.

"So, we're looking at a homicide," Zia said. Rex nodded.

"That's why we called you, because we don't know who killed him and why," Rex replied, as he went back to work.

"Should we call Anakin and Obi-Wan?" Zia asked her husband.

"No, we'll tell them in the morning. It will be close to then anyway before we get the body to Bant and she can complete an autopsy," Mace replied.

"Okay. I'll tell them to transport the body to the Temple," she said. He nodded.

"So, Garen was working for Xizor? Do you think the Prince was involved somehow?" she asked.

"I'm almost positive, but proving it will be the difficult part," Mace replied.

~*~

"Well, the Temple was very nice, but I still will never see why you relinquished the throne for this life," Nina babbled on, as they arrived at Anakin and Padme's penthouse for dinner. Sola rolled her eyes and it was clear that she was ready to snap.

"Come on girls, let's go wash up for dinner," Sola told her daughters, as they headed upstairs, just as Padme was coming down. The kids were off playing while they waited for dinner. Padme had donned a curve hugging black sleeveless mini dress for the evening that was the perfect mix between casual and elegant for a guest's dinner at home.

"You look beautiful, as always," Anakin told her, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Thank you. Duchess, could I interest you in a glass of wine before dinner?" Padme asked, trying to be a gracious host.

"That would be lovely, but dear, don't you think you should go upstairs and put on the rest of your dress? It looks like half of it's missing," Nina said, with a smug glare.

"Oh, that's it. No one, especially not some snotty, conceded troll like you, talks to my wife like that," Anakin said, getting in her face.

"Troll? Why you ill-mannered urchin! I am considered royalty on my planet! You should show me some respect, but what can I expect from a bastard child!" the Duchess spat.

"I'd much rather be a bastard child, then the ugliest woman in the galaxy, if you're even a woman! My wife is beautiful and you're just jealous, because there's no hope for you in ever looking even half as good as she does," Anakin retorted. Nina glared at him.

"I assure you, I have no desire to look like a little harlot," Nina spat.

"Says the troll," Anakin retorted.

"Why you…Obi-Wan, you really need to talk some sense into your ill-mannered brother," Nina called.

"Okay…Ani, let's go to the kitchen," Padme pleaded, trying to defuse the situation.

"She can't talk to you like that, angel," Anakin said.

"It's okay. Her opinion here is like it is to the Chandrillian parliament. It isn't valid. Now, come help me in the kitchen," Padme said. Anakin smirked. Padme's statement had effectively silenced the Duchess for the time being, for she knew it to be true. Anakin followed Padme into the kitchen.

"The nerve of that woman! Calling my son a bastard! I should march out there and punch her in the face!" Shmi said angrily, as she stirred the pot on the stove.

"What's stopping us? I say we go give her a piece of our minds right now," Elana said. Anakin held his hand up.

"That's okay. I think Padme put her in her place, at least for the time being. I think Obi-Wan would like to crawl under a rock a die right about now, though," Anakin replied.

"Well, she's gone beyond rude. The time to be polite is over," Elana said.

"I agree. And you look beautiful as always, darling. Don't let what that old troll says bother you," Shmi said, as she and Elana carried some appetizers out.

"Hey, she's right, you know," he said, as he pulled her into his arms.

"You are the most beautiful woman in this galaxy and probably the universe too," he told her, as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"And I love the way you dress, so please don't change that," he said, as his hands rested on her hips. She giggled.

"Not to worry, handsome. I dress with you in mind. And you're right about her being jealous and if it's not because she can't pull off a dress like this, the it's certainly because I'm married to the most handsome, loving husband in the galaxy; not to mention the sexiest too," Padme replied, as she pressed her forehead to his. He smiled, as their lips met with tender passion, before Padme grabbed two bottles of wine. Anakin got a tray of wine glasses and they went back out to the dining room.

"Well, it's about time. I thought I was going to have to get it myself," Nina complained. Anakin glared at her and the corks on the wine bottles popped off. Padme looked at her husband and hid a knowing smile. Padme poured the first glass and set it down for her. Nina took it and sipped at it. She made an awful looking face and set the glass down, as she begrudgingly swallowed.

"Oh, that's horrid. I should have told you. I only drink expensive white wine; not this red sludge. Obi-Wan, be a dear and fetch me some white Chandrillian," Nina demanded. Obi-Wan begrudgingly went to the kitchen. Jayden and Natalie, who Bail had dropped off for the evening, scampered into the room.

"Mom, when's dinner? We're hungry," Jayden said.

"Your grandma's are taking it up right now, so run and get your brother, sisters, and cousins," Padme told him, as she continued to fill wine glasses. Nina rolled her eyes at the prospect of having to put up with the children.

Soon, they were all situated at the table and dinner began. As their eating slowed, conversation picked up.

"So, tomorrow is the big day. Xizor's sentencing," Qui-Gon mentioned.

"Yes, justice will finally be served," Padme replied.

"I'll drink to that," Anakin said, as he clinked his glass against his wife's. I, like Mon Mothma, wouldn't be surprised if the whole case against him is fabricated," Nina said.

"Prince Xizor is a treasonous swine and a murderer. The galaxy will be safer when we're rid of him," Padme replied.

"Yes, I suppose the whole thing is quite scandalous, his infidelity and all. But I guess you're no stranger to scandal, are you," Nina retorted. Anakin fumed.

"Aunt Nina, please apologize to Padme. She has been a gracious host and you've been extremely rude to all the people I love," Obi-Wan said, finally speaking up.

"Oh now, Obi-Wan, I was merely expressing my opinion. We should be going if we're to make it to the opera," Nina said, as she stood up. As she did, she ploughed right into poor little Kimberly, who's blue milk went splashing all over Nina's ugly brown dress.

"Oh…you clumsy little wretch!" Nina spat. Poor Kimberly, the most petite and smallest Skywalker, had been knocked down by the horrid, large woman.

"Are you okay, tiny angel?" Anakin asked, as he helped her up and lifted her into his arms. Kimberly was almost thirteen, but she was still the same size as Jenna.

"Is she okay? I'm the one with a ruined dress!" Nina cried.

"It was ugly anyway. Kimberly did you a favor. Besides, you're the one that bumped into her and knocked her down," Anakin replied.

"If you were any kind of father, you'd make your rotten child apologize!" Nina yelled outraged. Padme picked up the bottle of wine, shook it hard and uncorked it. Nina cried out, as she was sprayed with red wine all over her face and her dress.

"I let you insult me and even husband, which took every bit of restraint I had not to do this early. But when you mess with my kids, the gloves come off. Get out of my house!" Padme spat. Dripping wet, Nina scowled.

"Obi-Wan…how could you let this happen?!" Nina cried.

"Because you deserved it, Aunt Nina. My mother would have never put up with this kind of behavior from you and neither will I any longer. I think it's time for you to go back to Chandrilla where you belong," Obi-Wan said. Nina hid her surprised outrage.

"Very well then, I'll be going. The lot of you are beneath a woman of my stature anyhow," Nina spat, as she stormed out.

"I'll be back soon and without her," Obi-Wan said.

"Finally, she's gone," Shmi said in relief.

"Good riddance," Elana added.

"Mom, am I in trouble?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh no sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. Let's get you some more milk," Padme replied.

"Well, this was certainly an interesting evening," Anakin said, as they took Kimberly to the kitchen.

_In the next chapter, Xizor's sentencing hearing is quick. Obi-Wan and Anakin learn of Garen's murder. And Bane's gang initiates their plan…_


	5. Part 5 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 5! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Relatively Insane: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/5

Within the next couple hours, things at the Skywalker household quieted down and things went back to normal, as their extended family returned to their own homes. The children went off to the playroom, though now that they were getting older, many of the toys had been replaced with older kinds of toys; like hologames, their own comm channel, and for Leia, the latest teen publications. It was hard sometimes for Anakin and Padme to grasp that Luke and Leia were fourteen now. In their free evenings, Luke would spend time playing his virtual flight simulator game. Jayden usually played with him, always trying as hard as he could keep up with his big brother. Leia spent her free evenings either talking on the holocom to Mara or any other friends, watching the latest teen holodrama, or reading about up and coming teen stars and socialites. Leia considered herself one of these up and coming socialites, being the daughter of Anakin and Padme Skywalker, so she naturally had to keep up with what everyone was doing. Luke was fond of telling her that she had an ego the size of Corellia. Kimberly stuck close to Leia, wanting to be like her, while Jenna split her time between her brothers and sisters. She wasn't quite old enough to understand all the things her big sisters were interested in, but she was no slouch when it came to her big brother's hologames. As Anakin and Padme walked into the playroom, they knew evenings like this would decrease over time. They knew Luke and Leia would soon start going out with friends in the evening, or worse, dating. Anakin already worried too much about his daughters dating. Leia thought about boys too much already and he knew Kimberly would be right behind her. It wasn't that he didn't trust his girls; it was just that he didn't trust any boys they might encounter. But there was no stopping it. They were all growing up and fast. Story time didn't happen as often anymore either. Luke and Leia still secretly liked it, but told their parents that it was much too embarrassing to be read to anymore. Still, story time happened once a week now. But they would always cherish the memories of cuddling by the fire with their five little ones and reading a fantastic tale to them. But times change and children grow. Nothing could or would stop that. And Anakin and Padme would never deny their kids the opportunity to grow into amazing young adults and experience the joys life could bring, even if it would also bring them some heartache at times. For now, they would live in the moment and enjoy everything about their five children.

"It's time to get ready for bed, kids," Padme called.

"Mom," Leia huffed.

"Luke and I are older. Shouldn't we get to stay up later?" Leia asked.

"Not with the big day we have tomorrow. You do want to come to the hearing, don't you?" Padme asked.

"Of course. Sitting in on such an important piece of judicial history will make my peers envious next year when I enter the legislative program at the University," Leia replied.

"Well, then you better do as your mother says then. All young legislators need a proper amount of sleep," Anakin told her.

"Oh all right," Leia replied, as she put away her datapad. The minimum age on Coruscant to enter the legislative classes was sixteen, unless you could pass the entrance exam, which would grant early acceptance if approved. Leia was taking the exam in two months, but neither Anakin nor Padme had any doubts about her passing. Leia walked past them.

"Hey…don't I get a hug?" Anakin asked. Leia smiled and hugged her father and then her mother, before heading upstairs.

"Go upstairs with Leia and get ready for bed," Padme told her youngest girls, as she hugged them. Anakin was next and the girls squealed, as he lifted them up in his strong arms, tickling them as he hugged them. He put them down and they followed Leia upstairs.

"Come on boys, you too," Padme called, as they piloted star fighters on the game. They put the control sticks down and did as they were told. Padme hugged them.

"Hey Dad, I get to come to the hearing tomorrow, right?" Luke asked.

"If you want," Anakin replied.

"Of course. I love seeing that green goober squirm," Luke said, making Anakin chuckle.

"All right boys, upstairs with your sisters. And don't forget to brush you teeth!" Padme called, as they raced each other up the stairs. Normally, she would have chided Luke for taking pleasure in someone else's misfortune. But to her, Xizor was lower than pond scum and deserved everything that was coming to him. Anakin and Padme followed them upstairs and after they were all tucked in, they retired to their own bedroom for the evening.

After Padme undressed, she slipped into a silky blue nightgown and sat down at her vanity, putting her jewelry away in her jewelry case, before beginning to brush her long curls. Anakin undressed too and slipped into a pair of black sleep pants. He smiled, as he watched his beautiful wife.

"You know, tonight when you sprayed wine all over that toad, I was really turned on," he told her. Padme giggled, as she put her brush down.

"I knew you'd enjoy that. I should have done it the first time she insulted you, though," Padme replied.

"Nah, you did it at the most appropriate time, when she practically knocked Kim silly," he replied, as she stood up and slid her arms around his waist.

"Well, the wicked toad woman is gone and tomorrow, her lizard looking friend gets what he deserves too," she replied.

"Lizard looking…I like that. You're so right. He does look like a giant lizard," he said.

"Do you think they'll be an outcry or retaliation from Falleen?" she asked.

"It's too hard to say. Some will be very unhappy about it, but you know that I won't let anyone hurt you," he replied.

"I know. I'm not worried about myself. I am worried that Xizor's influence over Mon Mothma might persuade her to do some very unfair things," Padme stated.

"If she gets out of hand, then you'll have to take action like we discussed," he said.

"I know. The vote of no confidence. I don't even want to think about what kind of uproar that will cause," she replied.

"Then let's not. Let's just focus on the here and now. And now, this is all that matters," he said, as he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, angel," he replied, as he swept her into his arms. As he carried her to bed, the lights went dark, but passion burned brightly.

~*~

The next morning, breakfast was a quick affair and the Skywalker clan left early for the hearing. Anakin offered to drop their three youngest at the Temple, but they insisted on coming. They too, knew how important this hearing was.

When they arrived at the Senate building, it was no surprise that the entrance was being mobbed by Holonet and angry Falleen protestors.

"Okay guys, light sabers out, but don't ignite them unless it becomes necessary," Anakin said, as he held his in his hand.

Four of their children followed, while Leia wore hers in plain sight on the belt of the gown she wore, which was much in the style of Padme's own Senatorial gown. Anakin stayed close to Padme, as well as each of their children. Riley met them at the bottom of the stairs with Rocky and Rachelle. They surrounded them, all sporting blasters, as they ascended the stairs. Protestors shouted horrible things at Padme and Anakin too, promising their demise. And some even promised that Naboo would also suffer for it. Padme didn't want to believe they would try attack her beloved home planet, but she knew such a thing was indeed possible. They finally made it to the courtroom, fighting the mobs all the way, and Padme took a seat next to Luminara, while her husband and children sat in the front row behind her. Before them was the Supreme Justice's bench. And out of two doors on either side in front of the room, the twelve Supreme Justices elected to the highest judicial office filed out and took their seats. The Togrutan justice called them to order and she spoke as chairwoman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the extremity of the charges in this case, the Supreme Justices and I have deliberated and will deliver the sentence. We have read and discussed the defense's appeal for leniency, as well as the Chancellor's personal written order for dismissal. We have also reviewed Senator Skywalker's detailed report, as well as the evidence in this case. And we have come to a decision. Prince Xizor, please rise," the Justice Chairwoman ordered. Xizor obeyed.

"Prince Xizor, we hereby rule that in light of the incriminating evidence of this case, the conviction stands and the Chancellor's request for dismissal is denied. Due to the extremity of the charges, which includes multiple counts of murder and treason, it is in the Court's opinion that we must deliver the maximum sentence allowed that is required for these crimes. You are hereby sentenced to death by lethal injection. You are remanded to the Coruscant Maximum Security Prison's Death Row Block, where you will await you sentence, which will be carried out seventy-two hours from now. This hearing is dismissed," the justice ordered.

Padme stood up and hugged Anakin, as he came to her.

"Congratulations Padme. Enjoy your victory while you can," Xizor growled, as he was dragged away. Padme wasn't sure what he meant, but it sounded like he had something planned. Anakin knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, we're going to have Jedi and Clones all over the prison guarding it for the next three days until his sentence is carried out," he promised. She smiled and nodded. He led his family out, as Mon Mothma made a spectacle of herself in front of the flashing holocams. The reporters were eating it up, as she launched into a sobbing rant. Padme ignored all the pointing and yelling that was being done at her. It was over. Justice had won out over corruption. But she couldn't, no matter what she told herself, shake the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach…

~*~

The angry mob all over the Senate grounds was almost unbearable, as they made their way to the speeder. But once they arrived at the Temple, it was like a hero's welcome. The mob of Holonet reporters weren't allowed past the Temple courtyard and the Skywalker family was welcomed home. Yan and Qui-Gon greeted them, as they entered the Temple.

"Congratulations. We got that slimy womp rat," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, you've made history, you know. We'll be teaching this in Galactic history classes for a very long time to come. You're a shining example of what every politician should be. I think they're already celebrating in your honor in the atrium," Yan told Padme, who blushed under the attention.

"Celebration isn't necessary," Padme replied.

"She's too humble. The bigger the celebration the better, I say," Anakin said.

"Well, why don't you and the children go in. I need to talk to Anakin for a moment, but then we'll be in," Yan said. Padme nodded, as she and the kids went in. Anakin noticed that his father was telling Obi-Wan something and his brother's face had a deep frown on it.

"Uh oh, what's going on?" he asked, as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan joined them.

"Garen Muln's body was found at The Docks last night. He was murdered. We don't know by who or why yet, because we're still investigating," Yan explained. Anakin frowned too, as he sighed.

"And I bet twenty credits that Xizor put the hit on him. But why?" Anakin wondered.

"He was working for Xizor. Perhaps he knew too much," Obi-Wan suggested.

"It doesn't make sense. What did he know that we don't already? All of Xizor's dirty laundry was aired during the trial," Anakin said.

"He still has influence over the Chancellor, so he is still useful to the Sith," Yan mentioned.

"But the prison grounds are crawling with Clones and Jedi. They'd never be able to get in and out with him without giving us time to head them off," Qui-Gon said. What his father said struck Anakin.

"That's it," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked, as Anakin started heading back toward his speeder.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan called.

"Where is Xizor right now?" Anakin asked his grandfather.

"He was detained for formal processing at the courtroom, but he should be on his way to the prison as we speak," Yan replied.

"That's their plan! They're going to intercept the transport and help him escape!" Anakin cried.

"Who is?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Whoever Sifo-Dyas and Xizor hired. And I bet whoever it is killed Garen too," Anakin said, as he hopped into his speeder, while Obi-Wan jumped into the passenger side.

"We'll send more help!" Qui-Gon called.

~*~

Rex and his men searched the landing bay. He had just received a frantic call from Anakin, who suspected that the Clone pilots for Xizor's transport had been killed and replaced with imposters.

"Sir…we found them," one of his lieutenants called. Rex sighed, as he saw the two dead pilots, who had been stripped of their uniforms, stuffed in a crate.

"Blast…Master Skywalker was right. Can we get a trace on these soldier's uniforms?" Rex questioned. His lieutenant examined one of the bodies and extracted the tracking device from the dead pilot's throat.

"I'm afraid not, Sir. They left the tracking beacons behind," the lieutenant said. Rex was appalled. Stuffing the devices down their throats was sadistic.

"Just who the hell are we dealing with?" Rex wondered.

~*~

Obi-Wan's stomach lurched again, as Anakin spiraled through oncoming traffic, violating another set of traffic indicators. His comlink beeped.

"Skywalker," he answered.

"_You were right, Sir. We found the dead pilots. Whoever is piloting that transport aren't my guys,"_ Rex said. Anakin sighed.

"Put the towers on full alert and get your boys in the air. No ships leave Coruscant until I have that slimy green lizard in my custody," Anakin ordered.

"_Yes Sir," _Rex replied. Anakin pounded his fist on the console.

"How did I not see this coming?" he asked.

"It's not your fault; nor is it anyone's. Let's just fine them," Obi-Wan replied.

~*~

The two pilots glanced at each other, before subtly making a course change. But Mace felt it immediately and his head snapped toward the cockpit.

"Pilot, we're off course," he called. Xizor chuckled.

"I think that's the point, Master Jedi. You see, you're no longer in control," Xizor said. Mace saw the co-pilot stand up. He raised his blaster and threw his helmet off. Mace ignited his blade and absorbed the blaster fire. He Force pushed the assailant back and he went crashing through the view window to his death. The pilot put the ship on auto pilot and stood up. They removed their helmet and ignited an orange bladed light saber.

"Aurra Sing," Mace growled. She smirked and launched toward him. They struggled for control, as their blades clashed furiously.

Bane and the rest of his gang followed in another shuttle with Aurico on board. Bane fired a missile and took out the transport's engines. It crashed into a skid atop a flat roofed building

"Are you crazy? You could have killed him!" Aurico cried, as the shuttle landed.

"Pipe down your highness. The Prince is fine," Bane said, as they got out. Xizor stumbled out of the wrecked transport, as another ship landed to take them off planet.

"You crazy lunatic! I could have been killed!" Xizor cried.

"Shut up. I'm in charge now. Get on the ship," Bane ordered.

"Who put you in charge?" Xizor demanded.

"Master Sifo-Dyas. Now you've got a choice, Prince. Get on the ship or get dead," Bane ordered, as he pointed his blaster at Xizor.

"Not so fast. I don't know who you are, but Prince Xizor will be coming with me to prison," Anakin announced, as he and Obi-Wan arrived.

"Well, well, the Great Anakin Skywalker. It's a pleasure to meet a legend. I'm one myself. They call me Bane," he rasped.

"Guess you're not much of a legend, because I've never heard of you. Now surrender," Anakin said, as he ignited his light saber. Bane chuckled.

"Master Sifo-Dyas said you'd give me trouble, so he sent someone to deal with you," Bane said, as a cloaked figure stepped off the ship that had just landed. The figure held a light saber out and pressed the igniter. Two blood red blades extended from each side, halting them all in their tracks. Darth Maul threw his cloak off, revealing himself. but this Maul was a little different than they remembered. He was part android now. The black and red tattooing remained on the parts of his face that were still organic and the frightening horns atop his head remained as well. But they knew this Maul was far stronger than ever before.

"Darth Maul," Anakin growled.

"I've been waiting a long time for my revenge, brat," Maul hissed.

"I'm far more powerful than the last time we fought," Anakin warned.

"As am I and this time your little bitch isn't here to help you," Maul snarled, as he leapt into the air, twirling his blade. Anakin stood ready, as one end of the crimson saber crashed down on his sapphire blade. Anakin's muscles burned against his oppressive strength, as his eyes darkened to indigo and his aura of power flared to life.

"Ben…get Xizor," Anakin called. Obi-Wan ignited his own blade and sprinted toward the Prince. But suddenly, he stopped and held his throat, as Maul used the Force to lift him into the air.

"Let him go!" Anakin growled.

"With pleasure," Maul hissed, as he threw an unconscious Obi-Wan away like a rag doll. He rolled to the ground and didn't get up. Anakin roared in angrily, as his saber met Maul's blow for blow. And to Anakin's horror, he saw Xizor getting on the ship with his father and Bane. Aurra Sing kicked Mace in the chest, throwing him back, as she sprinted toward the ship. It lifted off the roof and Bane smirked evilly, as he fired lasers. Explosions erupted around them, as duracrete flew everywhere.

"We'll meet again soon, Skywalker," Maul hissed, as he leapt into the ship, as it flew away. The roof began to cave in under their feet. The whole building was about to come down. Anakin and Mace dragged Obi-Wan to the speeder and took off, just as the entire building collapsed to rubble and dust created a thick cloud around the business district. Hundreds of innocent people were dead now, as several tons of duracrete collapsed to the ground. They had no time to save them.

"Rex, please tell me you stopped the ship," Anakin called.

"_I'm sorry Sir. They made it to hyper space. He took out sixteen of my guys to do it. Who is this freak?" _Rex asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But Xizor is free again. Get two battalions, all relief aide and the medics down to the business district. A building collapsed, but they're might be survivors," Anakin said, as they headed back to the Temple. How was he going to tell Padme?

~*~

Xizor had a permanent smug smirk on his face, as he sat in a comfortable chair, sipping at a glass of fine wine.

"It will be good to be home," Aurico mentioned.

"Yes indeed. And plotting my revenge will be even more enjoyable from Falleen," Xizor replied.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Aurico questioned. Xizor chuckled.

"Sorry father, but it is far too devious to speak of," Xizor said.

"And Master Sifo-Dyas would have me cut out that smooth tongue of yours if you say too much," Bane added.

"Well, let's just say for starters, when I'm done with the lovely Padme, her family, and her people, she'll be begging me for mercy on her knees," Xizor said evilly.

~*~

Obi-Wan groaned in pain, as he woke. Their speeder came to a halt, as they arrived at the Temple.

"Did anyone get the number on the air bus that hit me?" Obi-Wan joked, as they helped him out.

"I take it by the looks on your faces that he got away," Obi-Wan said, as he saw Sola running toward him. She took Anakin's place by his side, as Padme ran to Anakin.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she hugged him and then looked him over.

"I'm fine, but I failed you," he replied.

"Don't say that. You could never fail me," Padme replied.

"He got away, Padme. You're not safe as long as he's free!" Anakin cried.

"You'll get him. I've never doubted you and I never will. He may think he has won, but he's wrong," Padme replied.

"I swear to you. I will get him and I will get him out of our lives. And next time, there will be no need for a trial. No need, because he won't live through his next encounter with me," Anakin said fiercely. Normally, Padme didn't like to hear him speak like that, but Xizor had declared war on their family. They would fight him and their love would win, no matter what possibly lay ahead…

_That's it for this vignette. It will be directly followed by the next vignette, which doesn't have a title yet. But Xizor is out for revenge and it will be an all out war. I hope to have the next vignette out soon. Thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
